Cool, Calm, and Collected
by SummersSoundtrack
Summary: AU Sakura wants to see the un emotive Sasuke be, well, emotive. With a plan set and determination like no other Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto are in for one hell of a week.


Edit: I noticed that I somehow changed Sasuke's name to David (came out of nowhere) and I fixed it. Do realize that I wrote this at 2 in the morning and was half asleep. After a long editing process I can't believe I missed that.

Disclaimer: I'm the fan. This is the fiction.

Cool, Calm, and Collected

By: Melody's Angel

Sasuke tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently and looked up; he was met with a pair of green eyes watching him intently. At the other end of the table Naruto observed them curiously. Then started to laugh, causing the people around them to stare, how annoying.

Naruto had been one of Sasuke's friends since they were twelve. They hated each other at first, and somehow managed to create a friendship. It was a mystery how they managed to not kill each other.

Sakura, the green eyed oddity that wouldn't stop staring, was a completely different story. She had known them both since she was five. She introduced them, stopped all of their stupid fights, and treated them like little brothers. It wasn't working out so well now that they were taller than her and she couldn't reach their heads to slap them for fighting over petty things.

(Spiderman was so much better that Batman no matter what he said)

Deciding to ignore whatever they were doing Sasuke looked back down to his English book and answered another question. His eye twitched when it got to the point where he could _feel them staring._

"Can I help you?"

Sakura blinked at the sudden question that interrupted her staring.

"You know Sasuke, I've been thinking-"

"Well don't hurt yourself"

_Glare_

"-And I noticed that you're kind of unbelievably boring…"

He stared at her, blank look on his face, as she tried her best to look like she didn't say anything at all. They were both distracted when Naruto almost fell out of his chair laughing. Sakura rolled her eyes and Sasuke ignored him and returned his attention to his work, well, tried too.

"What I'm saying is, well, you're about as emotive as a rock. You don't really react to anything."

Naruto started laughing again and actually fell out of his chair this time, gaining the attention of the entire class room.

"Did I miss something?" Kakashi-sensei asked as he somehow managed to appear out of nowhere behind Naruto.

Sakura grinned and enlightened him.

"You see, Kakashi-sensei. We were just discussing Sasuke's inhuman lack of human emotion."

There was a long pause.

"Really, I've noticed it before. In a way it's kind of distracting." Kakashi-sensei said looking thoughtful.

"You know, she has a point" Someone agreed from the other side of the room.

Sasuke sighed and proceeded to hit his head against the table as his lack of emotion became a class discussion.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto, and a very calm (but still completely outraged) looking Sasuke exited their English class room and headed for the cafeteria.

"Oh, relax man. If you weren't such a robot we wouldn't have so much fun picking on you." Naruto patted him on the pack with mock sincerity.

"Yeah, Sasuke, you make it so easy" Sakura agreed.

They got to the cafeteria, grabbed their food, and sat at their usual table. Then Sakura decided to have some sort of bout of sparkling genius (or stupidity, depends on how you look at it.)

Ten seconds after she sat down she stood so fast that her curly pink hair bounced around her dramatically. She had a crazy determination set in her eyes as she struck some sort of pose.

"I swear that by the end of this week I'll get some sort of super reaction out of you!!!!" She shouted to the sky, and again, people were staring.

"That's great now sit down."

Naruto suddenly decided to copy her actions. "And I'll be there every step of the way to watch and be entertained!"

Sasuke stared. His friends were so, so-

(-_melodramatic, insane, over reactive, eccentric_)

Stupid.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Sasuke questioned, scared (but still completely calm) of the answer he might get.

"By driving you totally and completely mad of course."

* * *

Simple and Sweet...ish. Next Chapter will be longer, I promise.

Peace out.


End file.
